wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Da'at Yichud Power Suit
wearing the Da'at Yichud Power Suit]] The Da'at Yichud Power Suit is a piece of ancient technology manufactured by the society known as the Da'at Yichud. It is only seen in the game Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. The suit appears to be in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Wolfenstein: The New Order The suit was first seen after the capture of the Eva's Hammer. Upon entering the Da'at Yichud vault with B.J. Blazkowicz and Set Roth, either Probst Wyatt III or Fergus Reid are seen in the cutscene trying on the suit. Instead, B.J. orders that the suit be given to Caroline Becker, due to her crippled state. Afterwards, the power suit isn't seen until B.J. is ambushed by 2 Guard Robots in the Kreisau hideout's hangar, when Caroline singlehandedly destroys the robots while wearing the suit. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Now, the suit is used by BJ to cope with his injuries and enhance his combat abilities against the Nazis. Though initially used by Caroline Becker, she is later killed by Irene Engel after the assault on the Eva's Hammer. The Da'at Yichud Suit was dismantled piece by piece by Nazi soldiers with a crowbar when BJ fell from a significant height after destroying the claws of the Ausmerzer holding up the Blazkowicz farmhouse. It is unknown what happened to the pieces. Wolfenstein: Youngblood Jess and Soph Blazkowicz appear to wear similar power suits during their search for their father. It is revealed the fragments of the original suit was recovered, reverse-engineered and mass-produced for the US Special Forces. Instead of the unisex design, the suits can now be crafted to suit different genders. Users * Fergus Reid (Determinate) - Briefly, The New Order * Probst Wyatt III (Determinate) - Briefly, The New Order * Caroline Becker (Deceased) - The New Order-''The New Colossus'' * William J. Blazkowicz (Formerly) - The New Colossus *Jessica and Sophia Blazkowicz (Possibly) - Wolfenstein: Youngblood *Reich Specialist (Mass Production Replica Version) - Wolfenstein: Youngblood Functionality .]] The Power Suit is shown to be a powerful armoured exoskeleton that is linked with the wearer's central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neurally. It is also designed to increase the natural strength of the wearer, allowing them to perform super-human feats. Due to its neural interface it can enable someone previously paralysed to walk again or allow the injured to function properly. It is also designed with a helmet that retracts at the will of the wearer and will fit males and females alike. The suit is powerful enough to enable the user to effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half. The suit also provides a degree of protection against gunfire, shown when B.J. activated the suit's helmet to protect himself from being shot in the head at point-blank range by Super Spesh; however it does not offer much protection against blunt trauma as seen when Caroline Becker was still knocked out by a single blow from a metal pipe, albeit wielded by an inhumanly strong Super Soldier. It is noted by B.J. that the suit is noticeably tight, itchy, and does not regulate body heat very well. Furthermore, the suit can also be deactivated by pushing the control panel of the suit located in the center chest, since a Supersoldier deactivates the suit worn by Caroline just by punching the control panel with great force. According to Set Roth, the most prominent feature of the suit is that it can provide protection against radiation at any level. Trivia *The helmet of the power suit resembles the head of the Asgardian Destroyer from Marvel's Thor Comics. *Even though the suit is supposed to give you the ability to perform a power slam attack, you can still do it without the suit. *Even though Caroline has increased strength and bullet deflection with the suit, the player doesn't. It only allows you to walk again, to perform a power slam attack and increase your maximun armour to 200. Gallery e31701db05cdd321a742c96843ffd8c3--wolfenstein-character-art.jpg|The full view of the Da'at Yichud Power Suit. deavev.png|A Supersoldier prepares to punch the control panel of the suit to deactivate its. Egeggf.png|B.J. donning the power suit. Maxresdefault (7).jpg|Caroline Becker's model in ''The New Colossus. Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|Jess and Soph donning power suits in Youngblood. SzFJTTSq3qHNtEsKWovxej.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg 56664693_10157268872279166_6803534110204624896_o.jpg|Nazis's reverse-engineered Da'at Yichud Power Suit worn commanders. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Da'at Yichud Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus